


Smut. Really just smut. No plot only smut.

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Me working on my smut writing skills. Beware.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Smut. Really just smut. No plot only smut.

His lips were a blessing that Harry couldn't get enough of. His body against his, the feeling of his perfectly manicured hands against his skin, the smell of his ridiculously high-priced cologne. It was all Draco. It was all Harry needed.

The soft moans from the pure blood only edged him on, his hands traveling down to his perfectly trimmed cock. Grasping it in his hand Harry tugged it, cherishing the way Draco melted into his body. It was so wrong to be doing this like this, hiding in a broom closet, shagging like a couple of sixth years. But it was so good, and every touch felt electric. Harry's lips pressed against his pale skin, hearing him keen as he spilled into Harry's hand. It took a couple of thrusts and Harry came too, the front of his trousers becoming damp.

They cleaned up as fast as they could, stealing another kiss before they departed for their next classes. Harry was definitely not shagging his fellow professor, or so he liked everyone to believe.


End file.
